Lewie Diaz
Lewiel Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. He is the older twin brother of Beast and the third youngest in the Diaz family of Diaz kids. He is known for being the mastermind behind his and Beast’s schemes. Lewie is portrayed by Nicolas Bechtel. Personality Lewie is mischievous and always up to some shenanigans, usually with his twin brother, Beast. He is the mastermind behind all of their schemes and is the dominant twin who makes most of the decisions for BeastStuck in the Beast-day Party. While both Lewie and Beast are childish because they're little kids, Lewie comes off as the more mature of the two. He is very dim-witted, but he is a lot smarter than his twin brother Beast. Lewie is manipulative and likes to blackmail other siblings to get what he wants. Above all, Lewie is fun and adventurous, always coming up with games and activities that keep him and Beast occupied. Since they're always active, Harley uses Lewie and Beast as crash-test dummies for her inventions. They also love camping but usually get kicked out from camps for being too chaotic. Biography Lewie is the fifth-born child of Tom and Suzy Diaz. He is the older twin brother to Beast. His older siblings are Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, and Harley. He is the older brother to Daphne Diaz. In Stuck in the Beast-day Party, Lewie discovers that he and Beast were not actually born on the same day because he was born just before midnight while Beast was born just after midnight. So, he blackmails Harley to throw Beast a big birthday party to compensate for all the past years. This causes Harley to ask Beast to start making his own decisions which drives a wedge between the twins. But Beast later admits that he still needs Lewie. Lewie attends Marshport Elementary School together with Beast and Daphne. When Lewie is not in school, he is usually leading Beast into some schemes, games or activities. Some of these include breaking rules on purpose by doing things that their mother told them not toStuck with No RulesStuck with a New Squad. Other times, it's different activities like a treasure hunt, eating trash or pretending to be various things like firefighters, detectives among others. Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 # Stuck at Christmas - The Movie # Stuck with Rachel's Secret # Stuck with a Diaz Down # Stuck in Camp Chaos # Stuck with Harley's Bethany # Stuck with Horrible Helpers # Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery # Stuck in Spring Break # Stuck with a New Squad Trivia *He is the elder twin brother of Beast Diaz. *He wears glasses. *He was originally called, "Danny." *He always gets into trouble along with his twin, Beast. *He always comes up with crazy plans along with Beast. *Lewie is 5 minutes older than Beast. *Lewie is the dominant twin. *Lewie is somewhat smarter than Beast. *Lewie loves peanut butter and jelly. *The actor who plays Lewie, Nicolas Bechtel, also wears glasses in real life. *The pilot and "Stuck With No Rules" are the only episodes that show Lewie without his glasses on. *Lewie likes to watch the weather channel. *Lewie and Beast went out of town on a scouting trip and Tom didn't even know. *In Stuck in the Diaz Easter, Lewie tried to eat candy off of Ellie's hat. *Lewie loves to do everything with Beast. *Lewie could complete the ninja challenge but Beast couldn't and he went up for it anyway. *Lewie likes to mess with people. *Lewie can sometimes easily drive people crazy. *Lewie thinks that Beast can't complete the ninja challenge just because he is 5 minutes younger than Lewie. *The twins drive their mom crazy. *Lewie and Beast were born a day apart but their parents never told them. *Lewie is in 3rd grade to 5th grade so far in the show. *Lewie goes to Marsport Elementry school. *Lewie loves fart jokes. *Lewie is ticklish on his foot as shown in, Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie. *His zodiac sign is Gemini. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:3 Youngest Category:Twins Category:Child Characters Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Terror Trio Category:Wears Glasses Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Characters with Dark Brown Hair